Sharingan of The West
by Oni Shin
Summary: Naruto is found by Uchiha Itachi, floating down the river of VotE. After revealing his heritage to him. Itachi decides to train Naruto to use his Sharingan in the western continent. After two years he Itachi goes back leaving Naruto to forge his own path.
1. Sharingan and the Maidens

_**Welcome to the new fist chapter of Sharingan of the West. Now I will admit that the first version seemed a little or rather a lot confusing. But I hope to make this new first chapter than the original version I made with additional changes, I might add. Now all of you are going to be asking, what type of changes will be made in the story? Well you are just going to have to read it. Now I know that the disclaimer thing is really annoying to say all the time. So I am just going to say this once from this chapter which will be material that will be used through out the story.**_

_**And a very special thanks to a friend of my Haseo55 in helping me make this story.  
**_

**I do not own Naruto, Koihime Musou or anything I use from any genre out there.**

**xx**

**xx**

**_(Track List [Which I do not own either])_**

_**Bleach - Number One**_

**xx**

**xx**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts or Speaking to Kyuubi_

**Bold - Demon talking**

**_Italic/Bold - Jutsus_**

**_Underline/Italic/Bold - Story break, etc._**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Uzumaki Naruto could not really understand what had happened that has led him to this point in life as he floated down stream the Valley of the End. He blinked his eyes since he could everything in perfect detail than he used to before. However that is not what has him in his current state of mind as he watched Sasuke's unconscious body laying on the ground near Shodaime's foot or at least he remembered before his body drifted from the waters. His body felt so weak after his battle against Sasuke as it took him to his physical limits.

Now he looked at the clearing sky as if everything was telling him a truth that is reality. Is that no matter what how much he would try or the people he cared for in his life, it was all for not. Because he was a jinchuuriki a human that would always be seen as a creature below they're feet. But even with this one truth about how the people of Konoha were to him in his life. He would never accept that information as he knew that he was indeed a human being that can be like anyone else in the world or his name was not Uzumaki Naruto.

After getting this one thought into his mind he then used all the strength he had to get out of the water. Only to lose his balance once he reached the went ground that will slowly turn into mud in a matter of moments. However he was shocked to see that he did not make an impact on the ground like he was suppose to. But rather he felt the warmth of a human body against his whiskered cheek as he became a bit shocked at this turn up event. He then slowly looked up to see the eyes of a man he did not expect to be here. Because the person was none other than Uchiha Itachi who did not have his sharingan activated. No, his eyes were onyx that is like normal members of Uchiha clan that did not have sharingan or those who do not activate their bloodline. Naruto then cursed at his luck seeing that he was going to finally be captured by Akatsuki before his world went black.

The blond jinchuuriki opened his eyes because the bright sunlight that shined down on his face brought him out of his sleep. He then slowly got up to find himself sitting down on a comfortable bed. Blinking a couple of times in confusion, did he finally remembered what happened. Looking around to find any change of clothes to put on before trying to make an escape. However that thought soon came to a screeching halt when he saw Itachi coming in with a tray of food.

"I see that you have finally waken up Naruto-kun." Said Itachi as he placed the food tray on a desk nearby. "Calm down, you are not in a Akatsuki hiding base. Rest assured that you are in my personal safe house that no one from Akatsuki knows about and in my prefect care for the time being." He looked to the blond sitting in a corner with a look of pure horror.

_"His prefect care!" _Thought the whiskered blond. _"Why do I have to be captured by weirdos and its bad enough that I incidentally kissed his stupid brother because some dumb-ass could stay in his fucking seat! Now I am gonna be his older brother slave, Nnnoooo!"_

"Get the hell away from me!" Roared Naruto as he stood up with a look of desperation. "I ain't gonna be some slave to you or anything for that matter.!"

Itachi could only look at the blond in confusion at what he said. _"What is he talking about?" _Thought the sharingan wielder. "Listen I think that you are not understanding the situation here." He spoke calmly. "Please sit down, I know that you are asking why I did not turn you over to Akatsuki."

This caught Naruto's attention since he expected anything from Akatsuki would look more gloomy or something that reeked of bad guys. But then he noticed that Itachi is wearing something similar to the ANBU uniforms in Konoha. "Now, I know that you have a lot of questions to ask why your not in the organizations grasp yet." Spoke Itachi. "Or why am I not trying to capture you for the moment." He sees Naruto nod his head. "This is going to be a very long story to tell and somethings will change the way you see things in the world. But keep in mind that human tend to fear what they do not understand or sometimes because of envy like with Sasuke. Don't interrupt me until I have finished my story that only very few know of the truth. One being a bit more annoying than some and one other who is obsessed with power."

**xx**

**xx**

**_3yrs. Later_**

A figure dressed with blond unruly hair sat on the edge of a cliff that is overseeing a small village in the distance. On his back is a large black meat cleaver sword with a metal grip with the blade being covered in wraps. His outfit being black with outlines on the rim of his open haori that shows off his chest.

**_[A/n: Think of Sasuke's outfit in Team Taka being black with white outlining on the hoari after the three year skip]_**

His hands having black markings crossing over his fists going a little past the wrists and the same could be said for his exposed chest. On his neck is what would look like a neck piece of armor being black with bone white marks on it.

It had been three years since Itachi took him over the great wall that blocked the Elemental Nations from the west for training away from prying Naruto did not like the idea of copying jutsus like how his former sensei and former best friend did things that they considered training. But Itachi assured him that using this method would prove to be very useful in the long run. Along with telling the blond Naruto learning of his lineage from the rouge Uchiha, that both his parents were powerful in their own rights, mainly his father was famous. Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Kiiroi Senko, Namikaze Minato and his mother Uzumaki Kushina Aka Arashi. But the most shocking news for the blond jinchuuriki was the reason behind gaining sharingan. Itachi theorized that one of his grandparents was Uchiha and the gene passed by a generation. But somehow awakened during his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End to full maturity in the aftermath of it all.

Itachi then taught him the true purpose of using Kage Bushin no jutsu to the blond. Little did Naruto even know that this was the reason he was able to out smart his enemies during battle. But was more impressed with the method Itachi instructed him to use for his training. It was difficult at first to use the methods in training because it caused him so mental strain at first. But he eventually learned to get used to the pain as he fully developed his powers and met with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, later revealed his name to be Kurama.

Kurama spoke with his container about many things, of course this was after a small battle of wills. In which Naruto won by never giving in to his more darker desires. He knew that once he walked down this path of darkness, there would be no coming back for him. The fox stared into the blonds eyes as if he were looking at another person standing before him. Then with a great sigh, Kurama told Naruto that chakra could actually be used as separate parts to unlocking a long forgotten power. But the he would have to fight a battle that very well may end his existence. The blond without any doubt in his heart accepted what may be his last battle. No one knew what happened from that point on. However when Naruto finished his battle,

Naruto learned as much as he could under his real sensei, one who did not brush him off for a book or one who let his perverted nature take most of his time. No, Itachi made sure that the small blond worked each jutsu the was copied from him to perfection in his standards. Naruto would not have had it any other when it came to training. But like all good things in life, things had to come to an end for the two as Akatsuki called his sensei back. The blond asked if he would ever see his mentor again sometime in the future. Only for the older male to flick his forehead and promised that he would. With a smile on his face, he watched the man that became a true brother to him leave.

That happened at the end of the second year in their training. Naruto looked back where his older brother once stood as he no longer could see his form because of walking over the small hill. He then turned himself around to start his own path that he would forge with his own hands.

The whiskered blond closed his eyes for a moment to walk away from the site of the village. But stopped when he heard the cries of a battle taking place. He did not want to get in the mix of another battle going on since he came off a small war in the northern area in the western continent. For a moment he listened to what is happening below and the calls for help were pulling his heart.

**_Touka Village_**

Aisha along with her friends Rinrin, Shuri, Sei, Sui, Shion and her daughter Riri looked at the battlefield where their enemies fell. Due to Ryuubi's incompetence of underestimating the enemy forces and not wanting to wast soldiers on defending the village. These women set out to defend the people that are not even apart of the war. Shion provided the group some distance with her archery in the gate tower behind her friends, with her daughter Riri bringing arrows to her mother. Aisha with Rinrin were covering each other as they fought off their enemies with their spears. The same could be said for Sei and Sui as they too are using the same method as their friends. Shuri watched the battle from the same tower as Shion to make sure their friends were safe in battle.

"I didn't think that had more soldiers in the wait when Shunran came with her forces to aid us." Said Aisha as she parried a sword attack before striking the assailant down. "You think they were just waiting to see how much troops were deployed before going on a full attack?"

Shunran looked to Aisha for a moment who took out a bandit. "It appears so." She commented before fighting back again. "I guess bandits are not as brainless as I thought." Shunran then rolled out of the way before looking up. "Watch it! That arrow almost hit me!"

Shion then bowed her head apologetically at the red dressed woman. "Sorry about that." She said as she began to fire again when her daughter Riri came up with some more arrows. "I brought some more Kaa-chan." The purple haired woman smiled. "Thank you Riri."

"Whhee, how come they wont give up already?" Whined Rinrin feeling her muscles begging for rest as they rest of the girls. The moment she said this, the enemy back off for a moment as if they gave up. That was far from the case as they gathered with their reinforcements before looking at the girls who are heading the defense of village.

"Tch, I knew I should have brought more soldiers with me." Shunran stated as she prepared to fight once more not to disappoint Karin by losing here.

But then a figure dressed in black holding a large meat cleaving sword on his back with the blade being covered in wraps. The figure turned out to be a male blond teen with unruly hair that flowed in the wind with his front lock shadowing his eyes for a moment.

What the girls would not see were the red eyes with three tomoes surrounding the pupil. But the next thing they would see would shock them to their very core. Because it was little short of that being a massacre as the blond charged the enemy with unrelenting force. Killing all those who stood before him and those the that chose to run away from the blond left with not wanting to fight the new enemy that appeared. When the battle finally ended in the village being saved. The mysterious blond did not turn around as he sensed a surviving member of the enemy stand.

"Give up, you have no chance of defeating me." Said the blond with closed eyes and his hair still covering his doujutsu. "Never! I would rather die than to run away like a coward!" Yelled the bandit as he grabbed a short sword. "I see..." The black clad blond said sadly hearing the bandit gaining some speed in running.

Aisha along with the others started to hear the crackling of lightning nearby and they noticed that there is no cloud in the sky. Only to hear the sound getting louder when the blond male turn around to face the battered enemy. Their eyes widen when they saw lightning covered his entire hand as he ran at the bandit before hearing the words.

_**Raikiri**_

Naruto dodge the sword strike to punch the man with enough force to sen him high in the air. He did not stop with the attack before jumping high above his enemy with his fist still covered in lightning. The bandit saw the blond above him before being hit with a kick which sent him crashing down to the ground. Naruto did not stop his attack as he came falling down before cocking his lightning covered hand and the moment he collided with the bandit. A powerful burst of lightning erupted from the spot of the collision of the two men.

After moments of seeing such an attack coming off a human being, they saw the blond walk out unscathed. His hand looking completely normal once again and his sharingan deactivated from being visible. He stopped in his tracks to see everyone defending the village with gaping faces.

"What? Are my clothes all torn or something?" He asked as he started checking himself over for any rips or holes on his clothes. He then scratched the back of his head at getting a bit uncomfortable silence. "Can all you stop looking like fish please." He sweat dropped.

The next day after seeing Shunran departing from the group of girls with the one male named Uzumaki Naruto. Who leaning against the wall with his eyes closed for a moment before turning his gaze to the red clad woman and waved a hand in recognition. The woman then turned around to return to her cousin, Karin's side once again.

The girls then turned to new arrival to with apprehension who is leaning against a wall. He looked back at them with a bored look in his eyes. "Is there, something I can help you with?" He asked when he saw the one with long purple hair stood up. "Why did you save us?" Shion asked holding her only daughter close to her. "Not many people would help anyone in a losing situation without wanting something in return."

Naruto then smirked at the group of girls in front of them which put them on edge. "Then I guess I am among them the few who would help without a reward." He answered. "Is it truly that hard to find someone who helps people because he wants to." Sees the skeptical look on the girls before sighing." Truly the world is pretty messed up beyond belief."

Aisha looked at the way the new arrival is dressed as it looked strange from their own or any others for that matter and the power to control lightning as he did, it was inhuman. "T-The Prophecy was true!" She exclaimed which caught everyone's attention. "You are the Messenger of Heaven." Naruto gave her a confused look before saying. "The what?" Everyone looked to Aisha to continue. "The Messenger of Heaven is said to be able to bring peace to the land. Your physical features, clothing you wear and the power you displayed last night! You must be the Messenger of Heaven."

"Listen lady, I ain't no Messenger of Heaven that's for damn sure." Said Naruto waving his hand off. "Whatever you think I am has to be someone else who is not tainted." He grinned at the girls and for a split second they saw one of the reasons why he considered himself tainted before walking back to the village for rest. _"Messenger of Heaven, tch... I am far from ever being someone who is bless with the light. The power of Sharingan will never be cleansed from the blood that has been spilled. What would you say to me Kaa-san, Tou-san?"_

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hours later, Ryuubi's Main Camp_**

Aisha along with her friends stood at the gate with leader of the volunteer army, Ryuubi greet them happily. But Naruto noticed that the girls looked less than pleased to see this man. To him, he seemed to be like a complete moron with nothing going on for him.

Naruto completely ignored the person as he did not really seem to be worth the time to listen to. But that came to a screeching halt when he heard Riri say something about him being a bad man. He watched the man ride away on a horse, like a bat out of hell. Shion said that Ryuubi kidnapped Riri to make her perform an assassination for him. He then watched Aisha and Rinrin yell in shock at what their new friend told them.

Shion then turned to the direction where the man fled to. "His words about being a prince of the royal family is probably a lie." She said with an angry face, but stopped when she saw their new friend walk in the direction the man left in. "Ara, where are you going Naruto-kun?"

"I'll be back just going to find out something." He lied somewhat waving his hand lazily as he preferred to travel alone. Minutes later he came to a small open tea shop to relax for a moment after arriving in Joshou. The blond sat on the top floor of the tea house when the waitress arrived with his order. "Hey miss." He said to see the waitress blush at him. "Y-Yes s-sir, h-how may help you." She asked.

"Where can I talk to someone about information." He asked pulling out a bag of gold coins and pulled the string to show the coins are gold. He saw the waitress look at the bag for a moment or two before walking away for a few moments and coming back with another woman. "I take it that you are the one I can get some info."

"Indeed I am." Said the woman as she tossed the bag of coins to the waitress. "So what kind of info do you need handsome?"

The whiskered blond could only smirk at the remark before getting serious. "I need to know about this man who was in Joshou for the past few days named Ryuubi." He saw the woman in front of him narrow her eyes. "I take it that the guy is really not who he says he is."

"Considering the fact that Ryuubi or Touka is actually a she." Said the owner of the tea shop before looking at the blond for a moment. "She would often come here in disguise to relax, but lately I have not seen her." The woman watched the blond get up from his seat to toss another bag to her. "What's this for?"

Naruto then smirked at the seated woman for a moment. "That is for giving me some real info and looks like I have an imposter to catch." He said before going to a window and jumping down on the stone street. "Well, I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to the girls. But its better that I travel alone for this one."

**xx**

**xx**

**_2 Days later_**

One dirt road is Uzumaki Naruto who is traveling by himself once again, he may felt a little guilty for not saying anything to those he helped. But he thought that chasing this imposter that had threatens anyone with kidnapping loved ones is far more important. Leaving in the night of the same day as he learned from tea shop owner where the fake Ryuubi traveled to.

Right now, he couldn't wait to shove a rasengan into the man's chest or slowly impaled him on Zangetsu's blade for all he cared. Either way, people like this man disgusted him to no limits and was one of few types of people he truly hated in the world. But these thoughts came to an end when he heard something that scared the living hell out of him.

"NNAARUUTOOOO!" Yelled several voices at once from a distance.

The blond who is not trusting his better judgement in hightailing out at full speed to lose his pursuers. Instead he turned his head to with a creaking sound coming from his neck. He did not see anything but a dust trail off in the distance and knew the female fury that is following with that. _"Now what to do, run away now to getting beaten into a pulp by them later or stay where I am to hopefully get a lesser punishment." _He thought to himself.

Later that day he not only did get an earful, but also got a small slap on the wrist by Shion. They asked why he did not join them for watching the peach field with them. He answered truthfully with the reason why he is traveling by himself. Naruto told that he did not think them to be weak or need saving from anyone. Rather, he was used to traveling by himself in the world now to track down the imposter.

"Why the sudden interest that coward?" Asked Aisha when Naruto countered saying. "Because I hate people who threaten others by using children for their own needs. That along with hypocrites, arrogant people, traitors and rapists are the people I can't stand the most." He looked away for a moment with his eyes looking in the distance. "When I do find that guy, I am gonna do things, that is going to make you see me differently. Better to part ways now than to see something like that, and I am not this Messenger of Heaven would not do things the way I have in mind for that imposter."

He had hoped this would somehow deterred them from seeing him again. But to his shock, they simply decided to travel with him in hopes of seeing justice be done. Much to his disappointment of his strategy failing him miserably. Either that or he did it all wrong as Itachi was able to do something like that with some people who wanted to follow them. He just couldn't figure out how his older brother could pull that off, and not him.

"Tch, do whatever you like." He replied annoyingly much to the delight of the girls as this was the start of his journey in the west. Mentally he was whining his eyes out at not being cool like Itachi as they traveled together.

Shion watched her daughter walk up to the blond and wave her hand down to kneel down. Which he did since he always did have a soft spot for children. Riri touched his face in random places before moving his hair to see his sapphire eyes and smiled happily at him. "You really are a good guy." Riri said happily which made Naruto's eyes widen for a brief moment.

"They say that children can see the truth behind people with one gaze." Aisha spoke bending down to Naruto. "If she can see that you are a honorable person. Then you must be the skilled actor to hide your self worth from a child and you are pursuing a dangerous man to prevent something that happened to Shion-san days ago. That alone says a lot about you."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Months Later_**

After arriving in a small town in the area of the western side of the continent. Naruto separated from the girls to gather information on the man who used Shion. The reason, well the one thing he learned under Itachi, is that some of the lowest places do have accurate information. With the right incentives, he could get all sorts of information, that were more than truthful. But unlike the white haired Gama Sennin, he would not succumb to desires of the flesh.

So Naruto walked into the brothel, hoping that none of the girls seen him walk in. He was soon met with women swooning over to him for his looks. Though not like his former teacher Jiraiya, he kept a straight poker face on and asked for the one in charge. He would later get a shock by the fact that the owner of this place is a married couple.

After being lead to the owner private room he waited for a moment before being greeted by the couple. The three of them made some small talk about the establishment, before the husband made a serious face to the blond. "Since you are not here looking for a wild night. I assume that you are here for information of sorts." Stated the husband not taking his eyes off Naruto who smirked and tossed a bag the size of a soccer ball. "I know how things work, ou-san." Said Naruto.

The male co-owner did not look at the bag on the table as his wife made a move to open it. Her eyes then widen at the contents inside before showing her husband who also looked inside and smirked at the whiskered blond. "Well seems like you know the trade." He said before making a motion for his wife to bring some drinks.

"What can I say, my nii-san taught me enough to know my profession." Said the blond coolly before crossing his legs leisurely. He then watches the female co-owner pour them drinks and they take small sips of the wine. "Now on to business, I'm looking for a man with short black hair, dressed in black and white armor, with a red cloak that has a collar of white feathers going around his neck. But he carries a very particular jeweled sword on his waist."

Both owners frowned at the description of the man being mentioned by the blond. Naruto noticed the looks on their faces and knew that this guy was here and most likely pissed these two off somehow. But he could care less for what goes on in a brothel unless it was a murder. "I take it the pretty boy was here." Said Naruto seeing the husband break the cup in his hands.

"That ain't the half of it!" Said the husband. "That little prick tried to steal some money from this place. Says that it would help him fund for a new army to help in the war. The guy kept saying he is from the royal family and said that he answered to no one. But when I went up to him, the little shit started to beg for his life and tried to pay me off with his sword."

Naruto later inwardly scowled when the owners said they sold the sword to someone else. But was relieved to hear that the guy he is searching for is not very far. Finishing his drink he was about to leave the brothel, but decided to leave through the window. So that none of the girls see him coming out of such a place and hoped to avoid getting a beating by them. He started to jump rooftop to rooftop so that he could reach the other exit to the town. From the height in his jumps, he could see only three possible paths to where the imposter ran off to. Thinking for a moment in wanting to use his _**Kage bushin no**_ _**jutsu.**_ Only to decided against the plan all together since he was not entirely sure that the west knew of ninjas of the east. Sure some people in the west regarding them as myths or legends to control the elements. But disregard the opinions of the people as he did not want to cause a scene to prove a point.

The blond jinchuuriki stopped in his small trip to see the guards at the gate when he saw the short blue haired, white clad girl named Sei on the street. Naruto then jumped into an alley way before walking to the girl with her spear in hand as she looked to be in search of something.

"Are you looking for something Sei-chan?" Said a voice from the side which caused her to jump in being startled. "Ah! N-Naruto-k-san." She said in a surprised voice when she turned to see the blond. "Yo!"

"I really wish that you would stop doing that." She leaned up placing her hands on her hips. "You might get your injured because out of reflex with our weapons and we don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me." He said with placing his hands behind his head. "So what's got you out here yourself?" Naruto then saw the blue haired girl stop in her walk to look at the whiskered blond. "Oh yeah, everyone asked me to lead to the Inn for the night."

Sei then smelled something on his breath when he spoke then a sly smile appeared n her face. "So you been drinking huh." She said with her smile never leaving and Naruto starting to sweat.

"So what about the Inn where we are staying for the night." Trying to change the subject so that he would not get in trouble.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yelled the voice of Rinrin coming from behind the Sei as she is accompanied by the rest of the group. "Where were you?"

"Ehya, just talking to some people ya'know." He said with a bored voice. "Nothing really important to sa-."

"He was drinking." Sei interrupted the blond teen who sweat dropped before smiling. "Now, it's not what you girls think." The blue haired girl closed her eyes in offense. "Please, I can smell the booze on your breath."

"Mah mah, it is just strong tea." The was poor lie on his account and did one thing he never thought he would do.

_"That's a lie." _The girls thought as one.

**_Later That Night_**

The girls in the group starting eating to their hearts content(Mianly Rinrin & Sei) while a tied up Naruto just watched with anime tears. Because the food looked really good to eat and knew that this is what he gets for lying. All he could do was watch them eat for the time being and wait to be untied by them. Sadly, that did not seem to be the case as they left him like that to go into the open bath to wash up before going to bed.

Later in the night Naruto closed his eyes before activating his Sharingan and used his doujutsu to see the all the girls are asleep. He then moved his arms for a moment or two before dislocating it all together with a popping sound. Despite being hungry and not being able to eat for his stupidity, he left out the window to get some distance away from everyone before using his _**Kage bushin jutsu**_ to gather information in three locations. The sun kissed blond waited for his clones to dispel themselves in a place away from prying eyes. The felt slight discomfort in his head for a moment before looking to the north. He then did the one thing would make any person scream in his position, popping his arms back in place.

"So that's where you went faker." Naruto said silently before going his normal speed to hopefully catch up to the imposter.

He wasted no time in stopping for a break since he wanted to get back to the Inn before dawn. But knowing his own luck that did not include gambling sucked. He readied himself for whatever happens afterwards as he could careless about any punishment and the only thing that mattered to him was finding the fake Ryuubi before he tried something that would surely piss him off again.

It did not take the whiskered blond very long in tracking the fake Ryuubi to a small camp where he is cooking something for himself. The guy looked pretty smug with the fist he is cooking considering that he no longer has any fame or political power anymore. He even started talking about looking to scam another person for his next move. Naruto could only scowled at hearing what this man's obsessing rants about power. So much that it reminded him of his former friends Uchiha Sasuke.

Having heard enough of listening to this person did Naruto make his appearance and the imposter demanded to know who is. "About time I caught up to you, Ryuubi Gentoku." Said Naruto in his own monotone voice and having his sharingan activated. "I heard that you were from the Royal Family."

The imposter was afraid at being addressed as Ryuubi, but calmed down when this person thought he is from the royal family and saw this a chance given to him. "Indeed I am." Said the imposter. "My camp is not to far from here, so I'm just here to relax the night away." Looks at Naruto's sword for a moment. _"Heh that is one impressive sword you go there. Even I can incredible power coming off it, with it I can get back on track with fame and riches." _The imposter the gives a friendly smile. "Do you mind if I can see that sword of yours."

"Mmm, how about no to that." Said Naruto coldly. "I heard about you from Shion-san and the thing of kidnapping her daughter to make her kill Aisha-chan." The fake Ryuubi becomes frozen in fear as Naruto walked to his person. "You see I really can't stand people like you who use anything for self gain and I know your type too. The moment you notice that losing a battle, you would just leave those who fight for you to die as you save yourself without a second thought." Raised his sword up high as it starts to glow. "You want to see my sword? Well then here it is!"

The last thing the fake Ryuubi would ever see were a pair of glowing red eyes with three tomoes circling the pupil before begin blinded by a white flash.

The next day Naruto walked back into town with his sword strapped by red beads that go around his chest to his right shoulder blade. He knew the girls were going to get mad at him for leaving without saying anything. But for him it was better to get rid of a person like the fake Ryuubi without anyone watching. Good thing that there was a river nearby to get himself washed up and the gate he left through had a small tea shop near the exist so he can eat.

After returning to town to get some much needed breakfast that he missed out on dinner. Naruto pulled out some gold coins, that is more than enough for his meal. However just as he was going to take that first savoring bit a chill ran down his spin from feeling killing intent behind himself. Going over his options on what to do next he sighed before eating his meal as it is much needed.

**_Hours Later_**

Naruto was walking back to Touka village. The girls had appeared behind him after he finished eating and with the exceptions of Rinrin, Shuri and Riri the rest were pissed off for ditching them again, but after explaining that Ryuubi wouldn't be a problem anymore they seem to be more forgiven and more remarks from them about being the Messenger of Heaven.

"So how did you figure out I was gone?" Asked the former Konoha ninja who is sporting a bump on the head.

**_Flashback_**

Aisha finished getting dressed as the others looked ready to leave back to Touka village. "You know, maybe we should get Naruto-kun something to eat." She said sounding a little guilty for tying him up and noticed that everyone else felt the same way. "He looked really hungry last night and I am sure he won't be too mad at us for leaving like we did."

Rinrin having to be the fastest got up to see if their new friend is awake. "I'll go check on him and see what he would like for dinner." She said happily who is followed by Riri. "Wait for me Rinrin-onee-chan!"

Shuri placed a finger on her chin in thought. "What do you think Naruto-kun's favorite meal is?" Sei was about to say something when the two youngest members of the group came panting.

"Naruto-Nii-chan is gone!" Said Rinrin in a worried voice and Shion only daughter started to cry in worry.

The a murderous aura started to emanate from Sui who eyes are darken by her front bangs. "The jerk managed to get free and ditch us again..." She said with everyone else backing away in fear. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

**_End Flashback_**

"Well that explain the shiver I felt when I was coming back." He said scratching his chin.

"Ne ne Naruto-Onii-chan there was something I wanted to ask you." Rinrin started walking backwards as they traveled. "Whats that?" He asked as he watched the short girl holding her right hand out. "How did you do that lightning thing with your hand in Touka village?"

Sei started to do the same as Rinrin because Naruto always seemed to avoid this question or was saved from answering all together. "I have been wondering about that myself too." She interjected. "I have never seen such an attack with lightning or anything that remotely comes close to what you are capable of doing."

Naruto then sighed to himself for a moment knowing this was bound to happen. He then motion for the small orange-red head to come closer to him which she did. But the moment she is within his arms reach he flicked her forehead leaving a small mark where his fingers touched. Rinrin tried to look where the blond flicked her before pouting at him.

"Sorry Rinrin, I'll tell you later." He smiled at the girl before starting to walk again.

"Ohh that's not fair Onii-chan!" Rinrin said turning her head to the side as they kept walking back to Touka village. "You always say that and never do it."

"Rinrin is right Naruto-kun." Said the groups best archer, Shion who is carrying her daughter Riri. "Lying to your friends is a very poor way of becoming a honest man. Besides, you are Riri's only male role model of a good man and I know that you don't want her think all men are no good."

The blond started to sweat bullets as he knew the light purple-haired woman could be very strict sometimes. Powerful he may be, Naruto knew better than to make a woman angry. "I tell you everything about me when I fell you are all ready to hear it." Said Naruto as he started to walk backwards with his hands clapped together.

The girls seem to take notice that whenever they bring up anything remotely to his past. He would do everything in his power to no go near the subject or he had the real far off look. Naruto for a moment looked up to see the girl in thought for the moment before. "I'll race all you back to the village! Go!" He said cheerfully while running.

"Eeehhh! no fair! We weren't even ready!" Yelled Rinrin before running at her own speed and the others started following too.

**_Touka Village: Days later_**

The blond jinchuuriki hummed for a moment in his walk with Shuri to accompany her to a book store. "Why did you want me to go with you again?" He asked as the group strategist looked down with a smile before replying. "Well, I just wanted to and so I can teach you about calligraphy too and you mentioned something about needing to be good at the art to do that thing you called fuuinjutsu remember."

Naruto laughed embarrassingly with a hand scratching behind his head. "Heh, I guess, I kinda forgot about that Shuri-chan." He said to the small blond girl who just face faulted. "A-Anyways lets go then!"

"No need to rush Naruto, we're already here." Said Shuri in a deadpanned voice which made her whiskered friend stop in his tracks before replying with. "Cool, no need to start looking like idiots to find the place. Hey did you say that you had a book ordered from this place?"

"Uh-huh." Was the strategist answer.

After arriving the small blond girl looked over the selection the store is stocked with. Naruto on the other hand seemed more interested in the taijutsu books or as they called them in the west martial arts. He looked over each one to with a calculating eye because Itachi insisted on the blond to expand his hand-to-hand training. But each of the selections did not seem to peek his interest. He was then brought out of thoughts when he heard the owner. "Ah Shuri-san, are you here to pick up your order." Said the elderly man.

"Yes, and I would like to purchase these too." Shuri said placing a couple of books on the table and the owner look them over before smiling. "Very well, I will add them to your order of Introductory Sexual Techniques and The illustrated to Sexual Position." He said out loud that made the small blond freeze on the spot and everyone in the store look at her in surprise.

"Hawawa, you don't have to say it out loud!" She said in a raised voice blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto for his part palmed his face to hide the blush on his face and pretended to not be around. But in the end the two left the store embarrassingly as they could not look at each other in the face. _"Note to self, make sure this girl never meets Ero-sennin. Correction She-Must-Not-Meet-Him." _He thought. _"EVER!"_

The two travelers stopped when the overheard something two people were talking about woman named Pairen who found some special type of sword in a bandit camp. Shuri knew the woman is a small feudal lord in the land. She then left with the whiskered blond to return to their friends who are eating. Only for Naruto to walk in a different direction saying he would meet up with the others later.

**xx**

**_Elsewhere_**

A girl with pink hair in two loose pigtails that are decorated with white feathers. She is dressed in a green short sleeve shirt over a long white sleeve one and pink-red skirt that is a couple inches above her knees. Her skin tone looked creamy from the looks, eyes that were a gentle blue. The green top seemed to give an imagination with her breasts being c-cup.

Right now she found herself surrounded by three men dressed the same in damaged armor. One man with a double edged sword looked pretty average. The second man with a big nose being shorter than the pink haired girl, he looked pretty weak as he carried a dull spear. Finally the third man is a large rounded man with a droopy face holding a battle axe.

The pink haired looked around for a chance to escape before asking. "W-Who are you?" The average looking man stepped forward. "I don't have any money" The guy just smirked at her. "That's true. You don't look like you have anything valuable. But you do have some pretty good stuff to make up for it." He stared at her breast.

"W-What are you going to do!" She asked in a frightened voice as they started walking closer to her.

**_(Insert Music: Bleach - Number One)_**

"Get away her you assholes!" Yelled a voice and the a blond haired teen appeared out of thin air bringing up a large sword out to see the average looking man block his sword. The four people could see a teenager with tan skin, unruly blond sun-kissed hair in black. But the most noticeably part about the person is the whisker marks on his cheeks. "Temes, I noticed that look you were giving her and that just pissed me off."

Landing on the ground from coming down in a slash down attack. Naruto then kicked the normal looking man of the group in the stomach before stabbing his sword in the ground and charged at the guy in a daze. He then used his speed to give the man a rising knee strike before following up with two more kicks to the guys face. Using his first opponent as a springboard and going through some quick hand seals before taking a breath.

**_Fuuton: Daitoppa!_ **Naruto called out his jutsu before blasting the large man into the forest behind.

The blond jinchuuriki then spun his body to evade a stabbing attack from the spear wielding man. The shorter man watched as he would-be dead enemy dodge the his weapon and was about to go for another lung. But the young man stopped in his spin to catch the base of the blade on the spear with his right hand. Then break the wooden portion of the weapon by bring his left elbow on the staff part. Letting the broken blade portion of the weapon drop to the ground.

While at the exact same time the girl that was nearly going to be a victim of rape watched her blond savoir fight off her oppresses in complete awe for his strength. In the same hand that dropped to blade part of the spear, a blue orb started to take form in Naruto's hands, getting large as a human adults head. Time just seemed to slow down when the orb of energy came to existence and the blond vanished from where he stood. Only to reappear behind the rouge spear-man with the orb going to the targets back. The short man screamed in pain when the attack made contact with his back before being blasted off into the woods.

**_(End Music: Bleach - Number One)_**

The moment the blond turned around to see the person he saved, he did a double take. The person in front of him, reminded him of a certain person back in his old village of Konoha. Her long pink hair though a little darker than his former teammate's and her eyes are a dazzling blue. But compared the his former crush, she seemed to have a very gentle aura around her person and the blush on her face made her look cute to him.

"Well that takes care of that" said the blond while shaking the dirt from his hands. He turned to see the pink haired girl still lying on the ground, he walked towards her while extending his hand "Are you ok?" he asked. The girl for her part was trying to fight the blush that appeared on her face seeing her savior.

"I'm okay, thank you for saving me" she said as she took the blonds hand and sat up.

"Its not safe to travel alone. Were are you heading anyway"

"I'm heading to Touka village" she responded.

"Well your in luck since I currently reside there, so it would be my honor to escort you the rest of the way. Oh yeah I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" He introduced himself.

"I am Ryuubi" Naruto blinked for a second.

"You said Ryuubi?"

"Yes Ryuubi Gentoku" she said giving the blond a smile, Naruto for his part put a hand over his chin while seeing the girl.

"So you are the real Ryuubi Gentoku" he said causing the girl to lock at him in surprise "You are cutter that i thought" he finished with a smile making the girl turn shades of red that would make Hinata jealous.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

_**And Cut! I hope everyone has enjoyed this first chapter of Sharingan of the West. See you in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**_Notes_**

Sharingan - Copy Wheel Eye

Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone technique

Fuuton: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Raikiri - Lightning Edge, Lightning Cutter or Lightning Blade

Rasengan - Spiral Sphere


	2. Meeting Ryuubi Again!

**_Welcome to the second chapter of Sharingan of the West. I honestly did not think I would get any reviews for this story. Oh well, lets get the show started with this new chapter._**

**I do not own Naruto, Koihime or any genre that I used for this story.**

**xx**

**xx  
**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demon talking**

**_Bold/Italic - Jutsus_**

**_Underline/Italic/Bold - Story breaks_**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Inside a large room for six people to sit around a table is Uzumaki Naruto and Ryuubi Gentoku. The blond ninja stood five feet from the pink haired girl she could not take her eyes off him. Naruto for his part did not expect to meet with the real Ryuubi this early in his travels, and assumed that eventually he would someday, just not this soon. He already learned from the girls that the imposter carried a special decorative sword to prove his so-called lineage of being royalty. However Shion assured that the now dead man is not the real person he claimed to be and the information he got at the small tea shop in Touka village also proved who the real one is. When the two or them entered the village.

Naruto then sighed for a moment which caught Ryuubi's attention. "I know of the man who took your sword for his own gain and all." He spoke opening his eyes to look into the pink haired girls own blue eyes. "But what I do not understand is that what lead him to getting yo-" He was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open and to see his traveling companions barge in with their weapons drawn.

"DIE! RYUUBI!" The girls yelled which made the real Ryuubi hide behind her blond savior who sported a blush from feeling her breasts touching his back and screamed a little. "STOP!" Shouted Naruto who held his hand out to make the girls stop. "Listen there is an explanation for all this. Now let's all sit down and let Ryuubi talk okay."

"Hey, you can come out now." He felt the pinkette shake against his back before peering over his shoulder. "Don't worry they are my friends and they won't hurt you, promise." He smiled at her.

He sort of missed the slight twitch on the face of the older girls in the group. But felt a chill in the air none the less. Ryuubi then sat down on the chair nearest to Naruto who leaned against the wall. She then started to tell her story where she and her mother made they're living by weaving straw mats to sell to nearby villages. However on her way back home from selling some mats, she decided to rest a mountain ridged tea stand. The man beside her decided to talk with her after getting a glance at her sword. Ryuubi then started to say that her sword is a family heirloom passed down for generations by accident and started smiling with each praise the man said about her sword. Along with her family line can be traced back to the royal family.

After finishing her meal so she can travel back home once again. The man that admired her sword seemed to follow her to inspect the sword once again. Naruto could actually see the events take place in his mind as she went on with the story. Ryuubi then spoke that she left the tea stand to travel by herself as other travelers took different paths from her own on a cliff path. But the guy that spoke to her seemed to follow her all the way out where she walked. They seemed to talk a little more before the guy kicked her off the cliff to the waters below. Lucky for Ryuubi, a branch caught the back of her shirt, saving her from falling in the water.

Once she returned home to tell her mother that the sword had been stolen from her. Ryuubi's mother spoke kindly about her leaving home one day to make the land a better place for everyone to live in. Then the older woman's attitude pulled a complete 180, from kind to rage. So much that she grabbed her daughter by the back of her shirt collar and ran with such speed that it is leaving a dust trail before tossing her in the river. This did not stop for Ryuubi, because whenever her mother remembered the sword being stolen. It would end in Ryuubi becoming wet from being thrown in the river.

Everyone sweat dropped from hearing the end of the pinkette's story end. "So I promised that before I return home. I would have the sword with me, and I heard that a man with the same name is in the area." Spoke Ryuubi which made the only male cringe a bit.

"I am afraid that finding, that man will no longer be an option." Said Naruto which made the girls look in his general direction to ask why. But for a second time, the door flew open and an arrow pointed at Ryuubi's face who instantly hid behind Naruto again as she screamed. "Prepare to die Ryuubi!" Shion yelled out.

"Put the bow down Shion-san, please." Naruto said seeing the woman looking really pissed off. Only to stop with the others sweat dropping once again when the purple haired woman see the Ryuubi.

Moments later, Shion sat down at the table looking embarrassed for what she did. "Oh my. I see..." She spoke. "I'm sorry. But the villagers said that Ryuubi was here, so all the blood just went to my head... I'm really sorry." She looked to Ryuubi.

Ryuubi just held her hands up and smiled kindly at the older woman saying. "Don't worry it was all just a misunderstanding."

Shion then hardened her face. "But I'll never forgive that man who was using your name." She said before somehow her nails grew into claws, eyes narrowing, teeth grow into fangs and a menacing aura radiated from her body. "If I ever find him again, I'll tear off his ears, slice off his nose and smash in his eyes." Dark markings formed under Shions eyes. "Then I'll take my time, ripping out his fingernails one by one, then fillet them. Then I'll make little cuts all down one side of his body and steam them, and boil his bones in oil!"

Everyone seemed very frighten at the declaration from the bow-woman who is breathing heavily. "Sh-Shion, you're scaring the heck out of everyone, please stop." Said Aisha from her seat as she watched her purple haired friend calm down a bit before saying. "If only I'd forced myself to cash and catch him, we'd be able to get Ryuubi-san's sword back."

Naruto sighed for the moment before placing Zangetsu on his back. "It won't really make a difference Shion-san. Because what is done has already been done." He walked to the door. "Besides, you won't be finding a body anymore." He left. However moments after he left the room Sui and Riri barged into the room with her weapon being drawn out followed by an angry little purple haired girl.

The same time that happened Naruto heard Ryuubi scream again and guessed that his brown haired companion did the same thing everyone else did earlier.

Ryuubi was welcomed to stay in the village palace for the night, she had dinner and proceeded to take a bath, her mind never stopped thinking of the blond who saved her.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Elserwhere_**

Shunran saw the entrance into her cousin's main camp as she and her troops approached the area. However her mind is currently on what happened in the village a couple of months ago. The blond warrior she met once in a skirmish against the Yellow Turbans came back to her mind. The strength he displayed in the battle seemed inhuman and the clothing he wore.

**_Flashback_**

Shunran sat on her horse over looking the battlefield with another woman who has short pale blue hair and the right bangs cover her eyes. They knew that the enemy were vast in number with the Yellow Turbans soldiers being normal civilians that took up arms. But the fact was that they were spreading chaos across the land and this battle would provide a turning point in the war.

"Shunran look there!" Said her blue haired cousin pointing to the distance to see a lone person with a giant meat cleaver sword. But he did not take the blade into his hands as he watched the Yellow Turbans charge at him.

The soldiers under her cousin's banner could only see sun-kissed blond hair before charging out to the enemy. The allied forces watch the blond go to work as he did not show any time of stopping. Then the sound of a horse came behind the two women.

**_Sometime later_**

Naruto didn't know why the lord of Go had called for him, Shuuran one of her generals and cousin/lover told him that Karin-sama wanted to see him, but before he could think more he was thrown to a bed in the tent and on top of him none other that Karin.

"What are you doing?" Yelled the blond. Karin for her part sported a perverted smile that he had seen on Jiraiya a lot.

"You are interesting" She said "I have never meet a man like you before" Naruto only raise an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment" he said. Suddenly Karin took of the blond's haori top.

"No man has made me feel like this. Consider yourself lucky since I have decided that you are the only male in the world worthy to share my bed."

The blond then closed his eyes for a moment in both fear and needing a way to escape. Having no choice in what to do next. Left him his one option to leave the small figured blond.

**_End Flashback_**

"You came back." Said a voice from the side of their leader's tent to reveal Shuuran. "How did the battle go?"

The red clad woman gave an annoyed look on her face. "Eventful that's for sure, is Karin-sama in?" Asked Shunran when she heard moaning from inside the tent. "N-Nevermind, I'll wait for her to get done." She then leans into Shuuran's ear. "I met with Naruto-dono again at a small vil-aaahh!"

She did not get to finish her sentence when a blur tackled her to the ground which made Shuuran sweat dropped. _"Why should I not be surprised with Karin-sama's hearing whenever he is mentioned." _She thought nervously.

"You've seen Naruto-kun, where is he!" Said a excited voice coming from a short blond girl with her haired tied in two pigtails in black skulls ties. "K-Karin-sama, please let me get up. So I can answer you." Shunran pleaded.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Touka Village_**

Morning came and everyone (minus Sui Shion, Riri and Naruto) stood in front of Ryuubi to bid her farewell. Much to Ryuubi's disappointment in not seeing the blond smiled at her new friends who are present all the same and bowed in politeness. "Okay, everyone. Thank you." Said Ryuubi.

"Be careful on your way, so you're not attacked by bandits." Aisha spoke.

"Right." She said happily before pouting. "But even if I'm kinda out of it. I'm not stupid enough to get attacked all the time." Ryuubi started leaving for her next destination.

"No, that's not what I meant..." Aisha tried to explain hastily with the others snickers at her.

The group was about to turn around to head for home when they heard Ryuubi screamed in the distance. With Ryuubi, the same men who cornered her from before were at it again. But this time the leader manged to riped her shirt open which made Ryuubi cover up her breasts.

Before they were about to make any sort of move on the pinkette Aisha with Rinrin, Sei, and Shuri arrived at the scene. "That's as far as you go!"

The three bandits almost froze in fear when they heard a voice call them. But relaxed when they saw it was just women this time around, only armed and they smirked at the new comers. "Heh, looks like this is our best day." The leader turned around.

"HOLD IT, RIGHT THERE!" Boomed a voice which made everyone look around to see where it came from. But stopped to see a girl with shoulder length blue hair wearing a butterfly mask that goes around the eyes. The bandit leader looked confused at this person. While Aisha and the other sweat dropped at the appearance of this person since they knew who it is.

However none of them noticed a shadowed in the forest as he watched the scene play out. He watched Sei start running at her top speed to mimic a clone jutsu. The blue haired girl then became dizzy for a moment to throw the bandits off guard. Sei then grabbed Ryuubi from using her speed to take her to safety. While that happened the figure then took out a scroll to open wide and show a single kanji for water is written in the center before going through some hand seal and stomped on the ground. The water then flowed on the ground where he stood for a moment. He then went through another chain of hand seals before saying. _**"Suiton: Suiben!"**_ He called out.

At the same time Sei who introduced herself as Butterfly Mask asked Aisha to take out the three men. The said woman sighed annoyingly at her friend's poor choice of disguise. But then stopped when the three men yelped in fear from being tied up in glowing blue rope. The large rounded man and the short one of the group were pulled into the forest for a moment before they screamed. The bandit leader however felt a chill in the air at the notion of whatever might have killed his two friends. Would pull him back to finish him off too, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming from behind. With the sound of foot steps coming closer, his vision was being obscured by mist.

"I didn't think you would foolish enough to wait for Ryuubi-san to be alone again." Spoke the voice of Naruto which the girls instantly knew it was him, but could not see him. Ryuubi for her part brighten to hear the blonds voice once again. But it was different the way he usually was before. "I had let you live so you can try to turn your lives around. But this time, I am not going to give you that second chance. Because I am here to make sure no one else suffers from you're actions... Just like I did with the man who took Ryuubi-san's sword from here."

Hearing this made the girls widen their eyes in shock to what their friend said. But the next thing he would say would be a different matter. "Die..." He said monotone voice followed by a gurgling sound. "Girls leave this place, I don't want you to see this... Please..."

Little did he know, was that the older girls stayed where they were. But the younger ones left out of respect for the blond ninja. When the mist finally cleared from the area of the attempted rape. They saw Naruto holding a small blade weapon in his hands with blood dripping down on the body of the bandit leader. The front bangs covering the cursed doujutsu from the girl's vision. But the moment they were about to utter a single word to him, he vanished from the spot via shunshin.

Hours later the girls went back to get Ryuubi a new shirt since her old one is ripped. To be replaced with a top similar to Aisha's own with a different type of green collar and the white sleeves being separated from the shoulder part. Getting on their way to accompany Ryuubi to see Kouson-san in the next city.

"Where is Naruto-san?" Asked Aisha when she turned over to Shion. "He said that he would meet you over in the next town and that he went to get a head start to gather information." Replied the archer. "Don't worry about it. If Naruto-kun said he would meet you there, then he will."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Sometime Later_**

"I see that you have made it here." Said the voice of Naruto who came out from the side of a building. His usual stoic face looked at the two of them. "Did you run into any trouble on the way here?" He saw the girls looked a bit tense from being around his presence, sighing he tossed a small bag to Shuri. "Here."

"Whats this for?" Asked Ryuubi looking at the whiskered blond. "That's for getting something to eat for the five of you." He answered when the girls blinked a couple of times. "Five of us? What about you Naruto-kun?" Shuri asked at her fellow blond who turned his back.

"What else would I do, gather information and the places where I get it from is no place for you." He said with all seriousness and a little bit out of amusement. "I alone shall make this sacrifice to do this task, Ja ne." He walked off without saying another word.

"I really wish Onii-chan would stop being by himself a lot." Spoke Rinrin as she watched her older brother's figure leaving the group.

Ryuubi looked at the small orange-red head with a smile. "You really care about him, don't you." She stated more than asked. "Maybe we should follow him then?"

"That won't help. Onii-chan chan can vanish when he turns a corner." Said Rinrin looking down.

It is a known fact that the only male member of the group seemed to try to put some distance between himself and the others for reason not known. Little did Naruto know was that Ryuubi actually seen his doujutsu before leaving the area. She wanted to ask why his eyes had changed from blue to a strange red with tomoes around the pupil.

Naruto walked the street but came to a halt when he heard the unmistakable cry of a crow, moving his head he saw the bird on top of a tea house. The blond when and entered the place while taking one table and ordering some tea.

"You look to be doing well Naruto-kun" said a person who sat in front of the blond, he was wearing a black coat with red clouds and a straw hat.

"I can't complain Nii-san" said Naruto while he watched the person in front of him as he took of his hat revealing none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"That's good to hear" replied Itachi while giving his adoptive brother a kind smile. "But I have heard you are now quite the ladie's man"

"What makes you said that?" asked a sweating and nervous blond.

"Oh, nothing but the fact that I saw those girls that you were waiting" Naruto lowered his head in defeat. "Also I came to update you on the situation back at the east"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "So you are a clone?" Itachi simply nodded. "I guess it is hard for you come here without the Akatsuki finding out huh"

"Any how Naruto, sadly the Akatsuki have already caught Nanabi,Gobi and Ichibi" said the Itachi clone.

"Ichibi?, they got Gaara!"

"Sadly yes, but he was revived by one of the Suna elders at the cost of her life, but also Sasori one of the Akatsuki was killed"

Naruto had a look of relief at the information, but after all this time there was one question he needed to be answered. "What about Konoha" Itachi looked at Naruto with surprise. "What happens after my 'Death'?"

"For the civilians, I doubt that you need the answer to that one." Replied Itachi before taking a sip of his tea. "The only one who took it hard and suffered for your death were the owners of the ramen stand, after a couple of months they could not stand being in the village and left, they currently reside in wave were their business is doing better. Your friends on the other hand... they're reactions are various."

"The Aburame boy seems to be like the Nara and see things more logically, Hatake was glad since he thinks Sasuke has avenged his sensei and sadly Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed relieved because you wouldn't be a threat. But also deep inside they harbored hatred to you because somehow they blamed you for Minato and Kushina-san's deaths".

"What about Sasuke" asked the blond.

Itachi lead out a tired sigh while looking at Naruto. "He is worst that the last time you saw him, his arrogance knows no limit after he thinks he had defeated you, the village has pampered his ego even more, but instead of growing strong and learning things he has become weaker because he only relies on his sharingan and doesn't bother to train and master jutsu, he just copies it."

"Well, that's his mistake as well as Hatake's, the sharingan is just a took like a kunai, it doesn't mean you are invincible and only relying on it will bring dire consequences in the long run" said Naruto while also drinking his tea. He knew Kakashi also overused the eye and he wasn't even that good at it like him or Itachi, heck Naruto believes that Kakashi's defeat of Zabuza was nothing more that luck.

The blonds smiles as he remembered the demon of the hidden mist as well as his partner Haku. They may have been enemies but he respected those to a lot and inside he knew both of them respected him also, they shaped his way of life, and he regretted their death, now he wished the members of his former team would have been the one who had died.

"Again for the civilians, I doubt that you need the answer to that one." Replied Itachi before taking a sip of his tea."

"Oh, tell me please." Said Naruto before drinking from his own cup. "The Haruno girl being raised by civilians followed the ignorance. Inuzuka is a different story as he does not know how to make the situation from his family being split in half. Nara Shikamaru, I suspect that figured out the entire truth early on about both your status and lineage before anyone else in your group age. I do not think he sees you any different from before being wrote out as dead. Akemichi Chouji, seems to be following Yamanaka Ino in following the civilians reactions. I can only guess that he is really doing it to get in her good side. Rock Lee refuses to believe that you are the Kyuubi incarnate, much to the displeasure of the Haruno. Hyuuga Neji seems neutral about the information as is his female teammate. His cousin is a different matter..."

"What do you mean?" Asked the whiskered blond looking curious.

The elder Uchiha did not answer instantly as he took another drink of his tea. "She has changed greatly is all I can really say." He said. "I suspect that her father has been trying to break her down mentally. She stood strong in her convictions about you not being Kyuubi. However with the help of the civilians and the two girls in your age group. Her will was shattered eventually from the pressure from all sides of the people, which includes her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Now, she is looking at you with disdain in her eyes. Much like the elders of the council, Hyuuga Hinata sees you as a weapon for the village who needs to learn his place in the world."

"I see..." Naruto said solemnly looking at the cup in his hands. "So if I should return to the east again. I am going to fight her with no restraints."

"Do not blame yourself Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke to his little brother. "The path that she chooses to walk is one she did on her own accord. You indirectly may have had a hand in what happened. However the ones responsible were the people who cannot escape the past and have sunk too far to be saved by your hands. Should you face her, then make sure that you have a clear heart to push forward." Watching for any sign of movement for Naruto was answered by the said person in clasping his hands.

"I have brought something for you." Spoke the Uchiha who got his surrogate brother's attention while bringing out a scroll. "This is the inheritance that is left behind by your parents. I was fortunate to have gathered all the items in the house of Yondaime Hokage. The council were trying to get motions to have all the possessions that your father and mother have in the house along with vaults. So that they could spread it evenly among the clan heads and those in the civilians side would get the money that rightfully belongs to you."

"Che, I'm not surprised by those who say they are the friends of my parents to think they would want them to have what are supposed to be given to me. " Naruto scoffed before smirking. "You know the currency in the east is different than the west right?"

Itachi could only smile at the blond for a moment. "By the time that they get whatever motion that would help them. Everything will already be gone from the house and vaults of your family." He said getting up from the table after placing some money for their drinks. "Come with me so we can discover what your parents have left for you."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Sometime Later_**

The two ninjas of the east were walking in the city that looked a little bit empty at the moment. Seeing a single person who looked to be in a hurry, they rush the man. "Excuse me, sir." Itachi spoke out. "What is it! Can't you see that I am in a hurry!" The civilian man answered irritably.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." The Uchiha apologized. "But where are all the towns people?"

The man looked at the two for a moment and did not want to waste anymore time than he already did. "Walk with me, and I will tell you as he go." The two ninjas shrugged as the followed the civilian. "There is an even going on right now to determine the fate of a sword. One group said that it rightfully belonged to a girl name Ryuubi. But Reiha, a noble said that a sword with such quality should belong to her because she is of noble blood that serves the royal family."

"I wonder if we should get involved?" Itachi mused to himself while placing a hand under his chin. "I get the feeling we shouldn't Nii-san."

How right Naruto was for that matter.

By the time the two ninjas stood above the contestant box of Aisha's group. They stumbled on the scene of Peiran and some blond woman with two large curly pigtails. Wearing something that would most likely give Jiraiya a years worth of writing material. The two wore loincloths that looked more like strap-on, which made the two ninjas look away.

"I think, I shall take my leave Naruto-kun." Said Itachi's clone before going up in a cloud of smoke which made startled Naruto and lead him to falling in front of Aisha's group. _"Damn it Nii-san! You did that on purpose." _Thought Naruto before picking himself up from the ground.

"AH! Naruto-kun!" Said a happy pinkette who got off from her chair and rushed over to the blond ninja who turned his head in embarrassment.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Else where in the East_  
**

Itachi stood under a rock with his partner Hoshigaki Kisame to keep the rain from getting wet. While an unconscious red haired man dressed in maroon lay on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Itachi which caught the attention of Kisame.

"Is something wrong Itachi-san?" Asked the sharkman.

"Um, no, nothing is wrong." Said the Uchiha who saw something that would make a lot of people blush, even himself. "Women of the west are crazy..." He muttered silently which Kisame did not hear him.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**Back at the West**  
_

It had been a few hours later after the competition ended with Ryuubi getting her sword back. Though for the ninja ended up getting more than an eye full of pink haired girl. With one competition required one of the girls to use their breasts to catch eels and this really made Naruto very uncomfortable to say, with his pants being a little too tight for him as Ryuubi took part in the event. But it was not half as bad with the sumo competition taking place between Reiha and Pairen were wearing for the event. But before the match started, the noble focused her attention on him and then up the stakes where his person is on the line. The girls wanted to protest at first, but Reiha seemed to aggravated them into agreeing.

Though they ended up winning the competition against the noble. Much to the relief of Naruto on his end and felt like a piece of meat when the curly pig-tailed blond put him in the mix. But he was glad that this woman was not like Karin, who nearly raped him in her tent. After saving her life in the battle against the Yellow Turbans. A memory he hoped to avoid along with another incident too.

Now here they stood in front of the noble with her two vassals one each side of her. "What? The sword isn't here?" Said a shocked Pairen. "What happened?"

Toshi, Reiha's vassal started to speak of the events before the group arrived, and to make a long story short. The blond noble ended up being tricked by some messenger into giving the sword away through plain ignorance on Reiha believing in a invisible robe. After getting some information on the swords location from the blonde noble. Toshi along with Iishie gave the group a worried look on traveling for the rest of the day, and after going through such an embarrassing competition for nothing. Reiha then invited the group to stay for the night before going to the next town. The girls gave a excited squeal for staying in the palace, but Naruto slumped his shoulders before turning around after Reiha along with her vassals left the room.

"Not interested..." Said Naruto walking to the door, but the moment he was a mere five feet away. He vanished from the sight from using a shunshin.

**_Later that night_**

Naruto kept his sword embedded into the ground as he started to go through some katas that Itachi taught him in their two years. Though the taijutsu was to be preformed for sharingan users, both he and Itachi mastered it without the use of their cursed doujutsu. The only time they would have to use the katas were when they were left with no choice. So far, no one seemed to be pushed them to that point thus far.

With his haori hanging off from his waist while going through the forms. He was more likely focused at an invisible opponent or opponents for that matter. Mainly those from his old village that choose to betray him in 'death'. The faces of those who he once though as friends. Through his anger, the cursed doujutsu activated as they started spinning around his pupil for a moment before his body started to emit crimson lightning. So much that his the moment he looked ahead he saw the face of the man who disgraced his father's name by agreeing with the villagers, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto the channeled all the lightning from the jutsu he learned from Itachi as he charges toward at blinding speeds.

He would be lying to himself that there were several times where he wanted to return. But with the way things are in his home village are now. It seemed that hardly few would be happy to see him still alive. He then touched the small green stone that handed on his neck. He would love to see the look on the drunkard kage's face, if he were to smash it before her very eyes. It may be have made him feel a little better, but it would not make him completely happy at all.

Now that he thought about the way his life has been before Itachi took him over the gates of the west. His life was never in his control, always seemed to be in the hands of others. Here in the west though, he is able to decide on what he could do or have for himself. Naruto admitted to himself that the reason of trying to distance himself from the girls was more out of his own protection. Because he had been hurt by those he trust numerous times in the village of Konoha or was it more out of fear of being hurt again. He did not know that answer to this question yet.

At the last second he shifted his hand to the left to avoid hitting the tree from his jutsu and came to a screeching halt. He was in so much frustration that he did not notice the older girls in the group watching him.

"I have never seen him so angry before." Said Sei silently. "He is usually very stoic in general or on rare occasions, a bit caring with Rinrin and Riri. This however... I have seen this look on a few people."

Aisha watched the blond ninja whom she believes to be the Messenger of Heaven, in a state of anger. But sensed that he was trying to hold all those thoughts within himself. The way he looked at the tree before moving hid lightning covered hand to avoid damaging it. It's as if he was looking to completely rush in for a kill. "He looks like he was ready to strike someone down." Spoke Aisha as the other two agreed with her. "No. More liked he wanted the tree to be someone he remembered."

"You mean, Naruto-kun is wanting to kill the person he is seeing?" Asked Ryuubi not wanting to believe that her savior is capable of thinking just that. But deep down, knew that he was capable of killing anyone that dared to harm innocent people. Like he did with the man that ripped her shirt before coming to see Pairen.

"It looks that way." Said Sei while watching the blond panting. "But the real question is the same one we are asking ourselves. Who is the person Naruto-san sees and why would he feel this way toward that person?"

They were broken out of their thoughts when they heard Naruto say. "I better get washed up before going to sleep." With that he walked off with his haori hanging off, but then stopped to shiver. "Why do I feel like that I should avoid going back to Touka Village?"

**xx**

**_Elsewhere_**

A certain small figured blond with two pigtails sneezed while having Keifa lick her legs, she smiled perversely. "I wonder if Aisha is thinking of me or the only male I would allow to touch me." Said Karin as her thoughts were in some way portraying to her two cousins to see their leader in bed with two people and then heard her giggling like a storm. So much that Shunran and Shuuran left the tent in a hurry.

**xx**

**_The next day with Pairen_  
**

The group stood at a fork in the road with Pairen being on a horse saying their farewells. "I am terribly sorry to have imposed on all you." Spoke Ryuubi who then asked the group to call her Touka from now on. "This issue with my family sword must be a bit tiring for all you. But I am thankful for accompanying me on this adventure."

"Don't worry, it would be our honor to help you Ryuubi-dono." Spoke Aisha with a smile on her face with Sei nodding her head in agreement. "Like the saying the more the-the..." Everyone sweat dropped at Rinrin when Aisha came up.

"You mean the more the merrier right."

Touka then looked around the place again to see no sign of the whiskered blond. "I see that Naruto-kun is not here again." She said looking a bit depressed again. That was until she felt something on the top of her head. "Why are you looking so down?" Asked the mentioned male.

Then without any warning, Touka jumped on to him with her arms around his neck causing him to fall on his back. All the while the pink haired girl being completely oblivious to the murdering aura of two girls behind her.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**To Be Continued**  
_

* * *

_**Cut! That is it for this chapter in the story and hope to look forward for the next update.  
**_

* * *

**_Notes_**

Suiton: Suiben - Water Release: Water Whip


	3. Karin & Mysteries

_**Hello, welcome to the third chapter of Sharingan of the West. I am glad that the story is really getting a good responses out there. Though a few have question my liking for NaruHina and I have a good explanation for it too.**_

_**I guess the real problem I have with the coupling in each story. Is the fact that some writers make him accept her feelings way too fast. I mean come on, really! The way I can see Naruto from a different view on things and the way he carries himself in both Manga and Anime versions of the character. He does not really seem to understand the concept of love really. Sure there were people in his life that showed him these type of things, but not in a romantic situation. I personally think that he shields himself from being hurt by others in his life. Maybe from watching others around him, he can understand a bit on love. But not fully as he yet to really confront Hinata on her feelings with the war going on. He has a lot on his own plate to deal with such things really and from the way things are going in the cannon. It looks Naruto is being set up to be killed in someways and Sasuke will be seen as the hero.  
**_

_**But in general, I would like to read a cool fic NaruHina fic. Where he gets to know her little by little and opens the doors to discovering a little bit about himself really. Because, before returning another's feelings, one has to accept them self. If we can't accept ourselves, then how can we be honest to those we love. This is seen where Naruto confronts his dark self. Yami Naruto explains the way how disgusted they are with the people who terrorized him treat him like nothing happened. The truth of it all though, is that there are some things that leave a scar behind and what happened in the past cannot be changed. We push ourselves to hopefully find a brighter future.  
**_

_**Anyways I am done explaining myself, though some people will argue with me still. So don't get petty to start an argument with me or flame the stories I do. If you do not like the way I make my stories, then don't read them. it's as simple as that.  
**_

* * *

_**Q & A**  
_

_**xxAkuxx -**_How will the people in the east react to Naruto still being alive? (Well that will be far off into the future.)

_**ken lim -**_Will I give Naruto Bankai? (The answer will be yes. But again that won't happen until the future.)

_**blueexorist -**_Have Naruto go back? (He will, but not anytime soon.)

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, Kohime Musou, Bleach or any other elements from different things in this chapter.  
**

**xx  
**

**xx  
**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demon talking**

**_Bold/Italic - jutsus_  
**

_**Underline/Italic/Bold - Story breaks**  
_

**xx**

**xx  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**  
_

Naruto took the sights of the west in like he usually did when traveling with Zangetsu strapped to his back on it's red beaded holster. He felt a bit off from walking with the other older girls as he could feel their gaze on his form. This did not really make him feel very comfortable in the slightest bit. Turning around to walk backwards.

"I-Is there, something wrong?" He asked nervously. Hoping it was not about what happened yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

Touka then looked around the place again to see no sign of the whiskered blond. "I see that Naruto-kun is not here again." She said looking a bit depressed again. That was until she felt something on the top of her head. "Why are you looking so down?" Asked the mentioned male.

Then without any warning, Ryuubi jumped on to him with her arms around his neck causing him to fall on his back. All the while the pink haired girl being completely oblivious to the murdering aura of two girls behind her.

"Ryuubi-san?" Said the surprised blond.

"Touka" Said the pink haired girl. "Please Naruto-kun call me by my real name, Touka."

"But Ryuubi-san." said Naruto only for the girl to have the girl makes a pouting face. Naruto let out a defeated sigh "Ok, ok you win Touka." He finished while Touka had a victory smile on her face.

**_End Flashback_**

**"You have a good selection to choose." **Kurama spoke, breaking his container out of his thoughts. _"What the in the nine hells_ _are you talking about this time, Ero-Kitsune!" _The blond thought back.

**"Oh you can't lie to me, and you know that." **The fox spoke with amusement. **"I too can feel what you do, and you know that deep down. You want to ravish them with everything you are, hell I'd enjoy the free show."**

Naruto scowled mentally. **"What's stopping you from doing such a deed?"**

"Jinchuuriki..." The blond muttered to himself and did not notice that the groups strategist heard him.

Shuri watched the blond walking forward with a slight increase in speed on his part. _"Jinchuuriki..." _She thought for a moment on where she heard this term before and the dangers that it carried. _"What are you hiding?"_

"I was asking, what kind of training regiments do you use, Naruto-dono?" Asked Aisha hoping somehow to get some inside look on how the whiskered blond achieved his power and physical strengths. Rinrin also wanted to know her older brother's secret training too. But then started the shiver when the male in question turned around with a menacing aura coming off his body and topped off with an evil smirk on his face. "Because maybe we could train together someday." She finished with a blush.

"Really?" He asked in a too polite way of speaking, placing a hand under his chin. "I suppose there is no harm in letting you train with me." Sees Aisha and Rinrin's hope skyrocketing. "But the training is very tough on anyone unlike me or Gejimayu and Gejimayu-sensei. So no complaining about it being to difficult."

"And speaking of training..." Naruto muttered off before walking next to Shuri and passed her a sheet of paper. "How is this, by the way?" He asked when the small blond took his paper gently to look it over.

"Hmm... It's not that bad." Commented the strategist with a quizzical eye. "But not enough for what you are trying to master at the moment. From the way you spoke about seals, the writing you need to do has to be prefect and without any sort of mistakes. But you did better from a few days ago. I think its time that I start over seeing your calligraphy from now on."

The blond jinchuuriki then slouched on the his body in defeat. "Oh man, and I was hoping that it was better this time around."

The girls giggled at their friends antics, when Shuri pat his hair. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." She spoke. "Learning calligraphy takes time and patience to master. It's like any other training in the world." This caught Naruto's attention. "Look at Aisha, Sei and Rinrin-chan. They learned to use their weapons efficiently at near master levels. Because they have the drive to training with said weapon they carry with themselves. But doing this also takes a lot of patients on their part, because there are no shortcuts in what they do."

These words then triggered something in Naruto's mind as he flashback to a time where he was naive. _"You say that you want to be Hokage. But you have to understand that there are no real shortcuts to getting to the title..."  
_

He then chuckled to himself at the memory, forgetting that part of him rang true. Though even with the help of kage bushin in his regiments of Chakra control and the accumulation of knowledge it gave the user of said jutsu. He did not slack off from using the methods that were taught to him by his older brother.

Now that he thought of his past, he wondered if Sandaime was among those that used or hated him like the rest of the village. Knowing he would never get an answer for this question. Naruto decided to not let 'what ifs' tarnish what memory he has of the elderly kage.

"Alright. I get it Shuri-chan." He grinned happily at the girls, unaware of making them blush before continuing their journey. The girls immediately notice his change in the strides he took. It made them happy to see such a sight of their friend or in Touka's case, her crush.

Sei then did the same thing the blond did moments ago in walking backwards. "Naruto, there has been something bothering me for a while." She said looking up. "What is it?" He asked the blue haired girl.

"How is it, that you always have a lot of money with you?" She asked as this got the girl's attention (minus Touka as she recently joined them).

The whiskered blond thought on what kind of answer to give them. They did not know of him being a ninja of the East and was uncomfortable talking about it. But things were different in the west than they are of his home land, nodding to himself. "I was a bounty hunter with my nii-san before left on his own." He answered, unsure of what he would say that he gambled and their reactions to it. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really." Replied Sei as she looked the blond ninja from head to toe. "You don't look to be carrying any other items on you other than your sword and that four separated scrolls across his chest on red beaded over holster that carries his sword."

**"Even you have to admit, these vixens have far more than the ones in the east."** The voice of Kurama spoke up again. Look at the black haired one, nicely toned around, good shaped legs. Naruto kept trying to block out the fox's voice to little avail. **"****Then there is that blue haired girl, a little slim but the way she uses that spear, or what about that pink haired one. A hell of a lot better than that flat chest violent one back home. You know the Sharingan can also give the ability to see through objects to a small degree. Why not give it a shot Naruto?"**

_"Arg! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_ Naruto mentally yelled while on the outside he is furiously scratching his head before his mind finally short circuited out on him and passed out with a nose bleed.

"Naruto-kun/Onii-san!" The girls yelled as Sei caught him and saw the goofy smile on his face. "O-Oi! What's wrong!"

**xx**

_**Sometime later**  
_

The group (a now awake Naruto) found themselves in a new town with Rinrin singing to her hearts delight. "There's mountains 'cause they're mountains. And if there's a rivers, I don't care. If there're are swamps, we fall in up to our necks. And then a bear comes out and..."

"Hey, Rinrin. Stop shouting weird songs. It's embarrassing." Aisha scolded only for Rinrin to defend herself. "What are you talking about? Everyone you sing songs to keep away bears. That's what my grandpa said."

"But there aren't bears in the middle of town-" The black haired beauty deadpanned. Before hearing Touka gasped while Sei just looked at the pinkette.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Sei. "Are we under attack by a bear.?"

Naruto on the other hand looked to see where Touka is looking. "No... Look at that." Said Touka as she pointed at the nearest wall to see a picture of three girls.

"The super popular three Chou sisters are holding a preformance here today." Spoke Sei as Aisha turned to their blue haired friend before asking. "Who are the three Chou sisters?"

"Never heard of them." Spoke Rinrin as Touka had stars in her eyes.

Naruto followed up with his own view. "Can careless about it." He said.

This caused Touka to back up quickly before flaying her arms around. "You don't know them, everyone?" She asked in shock. "They're the super popular song and dance group." Touka then started to point out each girls for her explanation. "Tenhou, Aka Choukaku, with her easy going smile. Chihou, Aka Chouhou , who gets the crowd all fired up. And Renhou, Aka Chouryo, the smart looking type with glasses. Everyone's talking about them. They've been all over Seishuu!"

Aisha then turned to look back to the poster sounding mildly impressed. "So they're that famous?" Asking no one in particular.

Shuri then looked up to the group leader. "Come to think of it, I heard something like that when into town to buy some books." She commented.

Touka then went on to explain again the sisters again. "Since, they're sisters, their dance is pristine and their song is in prefect pitch, and the special effects, which Chouhou supposedly does with magic, are amazing! I've always wanted to see them." She finished, getting more excited at the possibility of seeing them. "And now we can see them on our journey..."

"Ano, Touka-dono..." Aisha did not feel like having to burst their pink haired friend's bubble, but had no choice. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but we'll never make it to Enjutsu's place-."

"Eeeh!" Touka let out while deflating with each second and her eyes watering on the verge of tears. "We're not going to see them?"

"Well.." The former bandit hunter tried to reason, but seeing Touka's puppy eyes were distracting, then finally gave in. "F-Fine, I suppose it won't hurt to take a break."

"Ne ne, will you be joining us Naruto-kun?" Asked the pinkette hopefully, only to sulk when he replied with. "Not interested..." But like Aisha, gave in to her puppy eyes. Then jumped in the air excitedly when the whiskered agreed to go with them.

_"What is worse? Watching a live performance or staying with Karin-san in my Oiroke no jutsu?" _Naruto thought to himself and shivered again at the thought. Bad enough that the small blond nearly caught him in his personal jutsu in the nearby town then, and nearly had her way with him in that state. _"Oh, what the hell. Can't be that bad, watching something like that right?"_

After arriving at the location for the Chou sisters performance, the girls bought candy. Though Naruto waved the offer off without a care for anything. He looked around to see some of the merchandise that is being offered to those who could pay for such items. However he was brought out of his musings when he saw the girls were '_eating'_ their candy. He could only stare at the sight of how they did such a thing, it was like a repeated of what happened against Reiha's competition on a perverted level, and Kurama wasn't helping him either, with his perverted giggling in his mind. The fox kept going on how Sei could do a lot of things from the way she is handling the orange candy.

**_Later that night_**

Everyone decided to stay in town for the night before continuing their journey at day break. Naruto got his own room to give the girls some privacy of their own. But he could not shake what happened earlier that day when a fight almost broke out. Luckily Rinrin's scolding managed to calm everyone down for the rest of the day.

But something did not sit well with the blond jinchuuriki at the performance. He felt something akin to genjutsu of the east, something that no one should have no knowledge of in the west. This would require him to somehow get in touch with his older brother. But for now, all he could do was wait for the man's Kage bushing to arrive when it could.

Getting up from the floor of his room before walking over to the small door of the girls room, he knocked. "Hey any of you descent?" Naruto asked when he noticed Shuri opening the door wearing her night robes. "Do you need something Naruto-kun?" She asked closing the door behind her.

He nods his head before giving his sword to the small strategist. "No, I'm gonna get some fresh air. So you mind holding on to this for me?" He asked before seeing Shuri looking a bit confused. "Don't worry about the way it looks. It is pretty light for those I consider a friend or alley, but if you are not sure then ask Aisha to place it in your room okay." He then left without saying anything else.

**_With Naruto_**

He walked toward the direction where the performance of the Chou sisters took place. Naruto was sure that what he felt was a genjutsu, he would have activated his doujutsu, if were alone at the time. But he had to go on guess work for the time being. However something caused him to stop for a brief moment looking forward.

A man wearing white, black robes came walking out of the inky darkness as he too came to a stop. He had black-blue shoulder length hair, purple eyes behind squared glasses. For a moment neither person made a single move toward the other. However the man in robes then started to walk, followed by Naruto going forward. But the two stopped at five feet past each other with their backs turned.

The man turned his head to the side slightly to give an arrogant smirk toward Naruto. The mentioned person did the same without the smirk, but the strains of hair preventing another person's line of vision. However the smirk left the glasses wearing man's face when a breeze blew by and revealed a set of eyes that did not look normal.

Nothing was said between the two before each going on their own way for the night. Not liking what has just happened moments ago, Naruto returned to his room at the Inn.

_**The Next Day [With Naruto]**  
_

When Naruto returned to the Inn that night, he explained that something earlier that night caught his interest and would need to get to the next town. The whiskered blond knew that the area is where Karin is ruling over which made him shiver. But he since early that night with the man from then, put him on edge on why he felt chakra coming off him. This needed investigation on his part and knew that the small warlord could provide some means to get answers for his uncertainty, though he feared the price in return for the help.

So here he stood at the castle where his fears lived, already his knees were shaking. Taking a deep breath outside the large building he was greeted by Shunran and Shuran who walked toward him. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Naruto-dono." Shunran.

"Yo, its been awhile, hasn't it." He replied before turning to the short blue haired cousin. "Have you been doing alright since the last time we met?"

"I have been doing just fine, and I thank you for assistance the last time we fought together." Shuran spoke before bowing her head in respect and Naruto to does the same thing. "May I ask what brings you to these parts?"

"Hey, can't a guy just come for a visit?" He said before sweat dropping at their deadpanned expressions.

Shuran then smirked knowingly at the whiskered blond. "I hardly think you are the type to visit because you want to and lets not forget the screaming you gave out from Karin-sama tried to take you one night."

"Or the time you ran into the forest and hid there for three days when Karin-sama surprised you in the bath." Shunran chimed in.

The two women saw him crouching on the ground sulking to himself at the memory. "You two are never going to let that go are you?" After a moment or two, he stood up. "Anyways, is Karin-san busy?"

"She is free for today." Replied Shunran who opened the doors to the castle as she and her cousin lead him to their leader.

The little trip did not take too long for them as the said person is sitting on a throne with a bored look on her face. Normally Keifa would be around to be pleasing her or doing something to take away the boredom. But the strategist was busy looking over the defenses in the war-room. Then as if the Heavens answered her plight, the door to the chamber opened. She saw her two cousins escorting a very familiar face into the throne room and in a quick check over. Karin made sure that nothing on her looked out of place for the person to see.

"I did not think we would be reunited so soon... Naruto-sama." Karin said in a seductive tone which made the jinchuuriki feel a chill down his spin and knew the two behind him were taking great joy in watching. "So have you reconsidered my offer on joining my army and becoming a bed-mate to me."

"I-uh..." Naruto took a step back with a nervous smile while turning pale. "You see the thing is..."

"Naruto-dono has come to you, asking for help, Karin-sama." Shunran said, saving his skin.

"...(sighs)... I knew it was too good to be true." Said Karin in a defeated voice before waving her hand off. "So what brings you to my castle?"

The three women (Shunran and Shuran walked over to Karin's side) saw the teen before them take a serious face. "I am looking for leads on a single man." He talked in a monotone voice. "I know that you don't care for guys Karin-san. But this one is different and is very unsettling to me, the aura this guy gives off. It is familiar to me, but I have no real evidence to confirm my suspicions."

"You think that someone from here may have some information on him." Said the petite ruler who saw the teen in front of her nod his head. "I normally can care less for men, you know Naruto-sama. But you are an exception to those I don't care about and if something is bothering you this much. Then I'll do the best I can for you. Now before we continue on..." She grinned perversely. "How will you pay me back for my help?"

_"She would have to say that." _Thought Shuran, Shunran and Naruto together as they watched Karin start getting lost in her own world. The two cousins could only pity the whiskered blond.

**_That night_**

The former eastern ninja looked out over the city to where his traveling companions were to arrive. He was worried that something may have happened on the journey here. But knew that the girls are capable of taking care of since Aisha is with them. He ate dinner with the blond ruler of the province

"I can't believe its been months since that day." Spoke Karin dressed in a towel and frowned when Naruto did not turn around. "You are perhaps the only man I would allow to touch me." She pressed herself against his back and felt him tense up. "Do you remember that night?"

"H-How could I-I forg-g-get." His face becoming more terrified by the memory.

**_Flashback_**

The army under Karin were resting in the stationed camps over the battlefield. However a certain whiskered blond is at the main camp with the primary forces. Earlier that day the soldiers were becoming very disgruntled by the face that a young woman is leading the, into battle. Some looked at their commander with lecherous looks at the person in charge along with those that followed her.

Karin had been under so much mental stress from her own soldiers were not taking her seriously. But her two cousins had been trying to give her the much needed support they could give.

Or that was how it used to be when HE came into service as a free sword.

Again her soldiers were being completely unreasonable with her, saying that a woman has not place on the battlefield. With a great majority of them agreeing with the person who spoke. But the free sword then muttered about them being nothing but dead weight to them anyways. The person then demanded to know his name and say he would think such that.

The person then introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto, a wanderer of the land. Naruto then walked up to side of the armies leader with her cousins on guard. But he then turned his attention to the ones he called dead weight before the air became to heavy for them to stand. The only people who were not affected by the sudden weight were Karin, Shunran, Shuran, Keifa and Naruto themselves as he approached the person who spoke out. He then talked about where his pride will lead him to his death and that everyone would basically forget his name. Or curse his name because he was the one who led the army toward its downfall if he were to survive. His family would also be disgraced by his actions of not obeying the person in charge.

Karin was shocked that a single man was defending her from an onslaught within her own forces. Her eyes then locked on to his figure as he spoke to the soldiers. Right now everything he was speaking was tuned out from her ears. He then looked back with his own blue eyes, even she could see that they are the eyes of a lonely person on the verge of falling into darkness. She did not know what he said to her soldiers, but they finally started showing their support for her the rest of the night.

But the icing on the cake for the petite ruler was him saving her from being stabbed in a blind spot on the battlefield. She was out numbered at the time as the enemy seemed to taunt her, on her leadership skills. Something that she really took offense to and factor in her pride too. Also seeing first hand the power that came from Naruto looked near godly. She barely heard what he said at the time, but it sounded like...

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_

All that she could see was a blinding light that he unleashed from a single sword swing. Once the light died down, all Karin could see were the dead bodies of her enemies on the ground.

It was sometime into the night that Naruto made his own tent of the night, but he was restless. Earlier in the night before going inside to rest for the next day, he noticed the moon was full. For reasons he could never understand, even to this point in his life. He would always feels more energized when the moon was full. Closing his eyes to try to get some sleep did not last very long for him.

He started to moan from feeling something trailing his chest. The feeling did not leave him as he was sure they were hands belonging to a woman as they were soft and had calluses on them to prove that they are of someone who fights. The hands ran over his skin gently which felt really good to him at the current time. Naruto's eyes then shot open when the feeling of someone's tongue started to glide across his neck. Looking down he saw the one person he did not expect to see. Because from reputation she preferred women then men at the drop of a hat. He could see that she did not have any clothes on underneath the bed sheet that covered the two of them, and it was not helping knowing this fact.

"W-mmmpphh!" Naruto tried to yell when Karin placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from drawing attention to them. "Just relax, Naruto-sama." She said in a seductive whisper as she sat up on his waist. "Last time you got away from me, but this time will not be like then. Let me show you what no man other than you will ever have the chance to have."

She then sat up on his waist, letting the blanket fall from her form before taking his right hand and started to kiss the palm of it. Karin could see that her fellow blond was enjoying the what was happening. But then he started to protest at what was bound to happen eventually. Then out of instinct, he did the one thing to protect himself against perverts.

_**Oiroke no jutsu**_

And the last thing anyone saw, was a dust trail leading out of the main camp.

**_End Flashback_**

"Why did you leave that night?" Asked blond ruler. "Does my body really repulse you so much?"

"No, I just have a lot of personal issues in my life." He answered truthfully when the Kyuubi made itself known. **"Yea****h right, you afraid. Simple as that."**

_"Fuck you, teme!"  
_

**"I'd rather be doing it with those girls left behind the let some other guy touch me. But you know that I am right, don't you Naruto. Your too busy being a little chicken shit. That the one time or few times any woman show the slightest interest in you, you run away."  
**

_"What would you know?_

**"More than you do."** He knew that Naruto knew he is correct. **"For someone to be the son of Yondaime Hokage, you sure do like to run like a Uchiha. Well I'm done talking to you for now."**

Naruto then clenched his teeth at being talked down to by his prisoner. _"So what if I choose to run. At least it won't hurt as much from being betrayed by those who said they were my friends, right?" _He then blinked once, remembering where he is. "Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff. What were you saying Karin-san" He smiled nervously when the said girl pouted.

"I was asking what kind of issues were you having?" Karin asked a bit annoyed.

"Just personal ones." He answered. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep and hopefully look for my friends starting tomorrow. Goodnight Karin-san."

"Sleep well, Naruto-sama."

When Naruto reached his room, he walked over to the balcony to look out over the view again. Sighing he then did a single hand seal before opening his eyes to reveal his sharingan. Then a large crow came into existence with the same eyes as the blond. The black feathered bird then looked around before taking to the air in the direction of the last city.

"Hopefully they are safe." Naruto said silently before going to bed in Karin's guest room of her castle. But then he saw a different crow flying in his direction before landing on the balcony. Not really needing any special type of sensory jutsu he had in him to know where it came from. Looking on the large black feather bird's back, he saw a scroll carrier for with a Uzushiogakure symbol on the carrier. After watching the bird dispel itself from completing its given task. Naruto opened the scroll to read what was inside.

_Dear Naruto,  
_

_I have some news to inform you that is of great importance and a mystery to myself as well. Akatsuki has decided to put a halt on capturing the Jinchuuriki's for some unknown reason. I would investigate this matter further, but I fear that it would make the other members suspicious of my actions. All I know, is that when the organization tried to extracted the recently Rokubi Jinchuuriki, something happened moments before the extraction was completed. The statue started to crack for some reason. The eyes, that represented each Bijuu was being absorbed into the Gedou Mazo started to go blind. Then... The head of the statue broke open and each one we captured escaped. I do not know what this mean to the leader of Akatsuki, but he was furious. I believe the Bijuu are very intelligent, because moments before escaping. They looked at our leader for a brief moments as if it were a warning. As of now, everything is being pushed back by another 3 years again. My guess is that the leader is going to investigate what has happened with the sealing.  
_

_At the other end of this scroll, I left a gift for you. It will help you when while doing something as infiltrating into enemy lines. I call it, Nightingale armor... Just see what it looks like.  
_

_Until next time, Your nii-san  
_

_Uchiha Itachi  
_

Once Naruto finished reading the letter again, not knowing what to think with a wrench thrown into Akatsuki's plans. More importantly, what would Gaara do now? As a former Jinchuuriki, like him, he would surely be able to sense the power of the Ichibi.

Would he seal it into a child, like his father did to him? Or would he find a way to seal the beast back into his own body once again. If anything, would Jiraiya be willing to help make a new seal for the red haired Suna ninja and not do something underhanded because of some weaklings who hide behind their chairs on the council, believing themselves to be gods. Naruto hoped, that his godfather would have some amount of decency to help Gaara. All that he could depend on was hope.

Deciding to put these thoughts away for the time, until a later update from Itachi. Naruto then went back into his room of the night to get dressed in dark blue clothing that him and his nii-san dressed in to train.

**_[A/n: Think of what Itachi wears under his Akatsuki cloak in his last fight against Sasuke.]_**

Little did he know, was that Karin is peeping on him through two eye holes in a painting.

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_With the others_**

The girls decided to stop in their travel to the next town when Rinrin was not feeling well at the time. They were met with three people in the forest, Kada, Kakuka and Teiiku who by chance are going to try get into service for Karin. Luckly it turned out that Rinrin just had a bad case of eating a bad combination of food she ate early on. However Touka's attention turned toward a single black feathered bird in the tree. Normally she would not be bothered with animals like a crow. But this one seemed very out of place to her as it kept staring at her friends intently.

Moments passed by when she noticed the bird looked large than normal and when it turned it's gaze on her. She nearly let out a gasp at the sight before her, the bird's eyes were red with three tomoes encircling the pupil. She then smiled at the bird as it seemed to nod it's head at her and knew that somehow Naruto sent it to look after them.

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_To Be Continued  
_**

* * *

**_Well that is it for Chapter 3 everyone. See you in the next chapter. I know that Nightingale Armor is from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, but it looks so cool.  
_**


End file.
